


Three Clicks in the Chamber

by weytani



Category: Hostel (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weytani/pseuds/weytani
Summary: Axelle returns to their room after the festival.





	Three Clicks in the Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> this movie is now 11 years old and nobody's posted fic for these two??

The bedroom door cracked open some time after midnight. Beth stirred from the fog of near-sleep, and blinked sluggishly until her eyes settled on Axelle’s lithe form tiptoeing into the room.

“Lorna?” Beth murmured, sitting up. Whitney snored like a thunder clap in the next bed over, and Axelle settled on the edge of Beth’s mattress, smiling ruefully.

“I waited, but the festival was over. They were shooing me away like a bad smell.”

Beth frowned, pushing the covers down and reaching for her phone to check the time. The screen lit up at her touch, glowing back at her with four smiling faces squeezed together into the frame. Beth had taken the photo under a hand-woven arch earlier that night, shoulder to shoulder with Lorna, Axelle’s hand warm against her lower back.

“She’s not the kind of person to run off with some guy,” Beth said, and then paused, tugging idly at the bedsheets. “Or, I mean, I didn’t think so. She has all these journals, you know, and... God, what was in that cider?”

Axelle reached out, her fingers drawing circles on the bed next to Beth’s own. Knuckles brushing tenderly over Beth’s wrist. “It’s the harvest. They say this is the time for change, new beginnings.” She unfurled one finger, grazing Beth’s palm, and then the inside of her forearm, in a gentle path up to her elbow. “New love.”

“Love? Right, okay.” Beth snorted quietly, but she relaxed into the touch. Axelle started stroking with her open palm, up and down.

“You don’t believe in love at first sight?” she asked, her tone light and teasing.

Beth caught her eye in the darkness, and smiled as she tried to parse meaning from the question.

“I believe... that you can look at someone, and see what you want to see. Instead of what’s there.”

Axelle tilted her head and leaned forward, pushing Beth down onto her back with little force. After all the soft touches, the long stares that met her eyes and dipped at intervals to her lips, the low collar of her shirt— Beth was feeling very open to suggestion. She kicked the sheets out from between them and let Axelle settle above her, swallowing a little harder when a knee came up between her thighs.

“Sometimes they’re one and the same,” Axelle said. Her arms rested on the pillow just above Beth’s shoulders, fingers tangling in locks of dark hair as she watched her.

“Sometimes,” Beth agreed, before looping her arms around Axelle’s neck and pulling her down into a deep kiss, open-mouthed, while Whitney rolled over noisily and muttered gibberish in her sleep.

When Axelle drew back, much later, and rose from the bed to find her own, Beth found herself asking, “What is it that you’re looking for?”

She wondered if Axelle would make sense of it then, out of context and probably more than a little breathless. But then her shadow turned over in the dark, and the floorboards creaked irritably like she was shifting from one foot to the other, hovering in place.

“An opportunity,” she said.

And Beth would only think of this again when the steel bit into her throat.


End file.
